Conventionally, many data backup mechanisms have been developed to meet the need of networked systems of different sizes and configurations. These conventional data backup mechanisms range from manual implementation to fully automated designs. However, one common characteristic between many conventional data backup mechanisms is the shutdown of a machine in which data is being backed up. In general, downtime of the networked system is scheduled in advance, typically periodically (such as monthly, weekly, nightly, etc.), such that data in the networked system can remain stable during the downtime to allow copying of the data to backup storage. It is important for these conventional backup mechanisms that the data remains stable during the backup in order to preserve consistency in the data.
One disadvantage of the above conventional mechanisms is the requirement of shutting down the networked system. Even though the data in the networked system changes in between the scheduled downtimes, these changes may not be captured and backed up because it is impractical, if not infeasible, to shutdown the networked system whenever the data in the networked system changes.